


La petite mort

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circa season 2, Will goes to confront Hannibal and give him a piece of his mind, but gets distracted by the doctor's wiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La petite mort

It was pointless. He’d given up arguing with himself over and over.  
There was no other choice. Will Graham would see his old friend and tormentor Hannibal Lecter and end it all, once and for all.

*  
“Will,” Hannibal said pleasantly. “Always a pleasure.” He was immaculate in his three-piece suit as ever.  
“Not lately,” said Will. “Not since you tried to frame me for your murders.”  
“If you insist on believing that..”  
“I do. I’ve come to the conclusion that this must end. Right now.”  
“How?” asked Hannibal and Will produced a knife.  
“This,” he said. “Is for you to use as you please. I’m tired of all the lies and the deceit. I want to die.”  
“Suicide is the enemy,” said Hannibal.  
“Yes. You will do it, and let me die in your arms. “  
“That’s very romantic.”  
“Don’t, don’t even. Stop analyzing me. Yes, I am in love with you, always was. That’s why I can’t live with myself. Don’t you want to eat me?”  
“My dear Will, I do not. Your mind is too fascinating to destroy.”  
“Kill me in your arms.”  
Hannibal nodded. “Will you accept whatever I do next?”  
“Yes.”  
“Give me the knife Will.”  
He handed it over.  
Hannibal regarded it thoughtfully before discarding it.  
“Death,” he said. “Is transformation.”  
“I want it literally.”  
“I know you do, and you said you would accept whatever I choose to do to you. You are mine.”  
“Yes.”  
“I prefer to do it with my hands.”  
Will nodded.  
“I’m very fond of you,” Hannibal said. “Je t’aime.”  
“I know enough French to understand that,” said Will as Hannibal dragged him into an embrace.  
“Then you also know the expression “la petite mort” said Hannibal and caressed Will’s cheek.  
“The little death. Orgasm.”  
“Yes. You wanted to die in my arms and so you shall. A small death of ecstasy.”  
“I wanted true death.”  
“You also accepted whatever I would do to you.”  
“I didn’t think you wanted to fuck me.”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“I don’t know if I can live with you.”  
“You will have to try. Now let me take you over. We’ve waited long enough.”  
Will nodded as Hannibal nibbled at his neck relishing the taste.  
Will was exhausted but lust stirred at that touch.  
He took Will by the hand and led him into the office.  
Will let Hannibal undress him and position him by the ladder.  
“Lean back,” he said and Will leant against the ladder. “You are mine,” he purred against Will’s neck.  
Will’s fingers found Hannibal’s cock and took it out; Hannibal worked Will’s with agile hands. They worked each other over, supported by the wood of the ladder.  
“Die for me,” said Hannibal and Will came all over his suit, splattering it with his semen.  
“Do the same,” panted Will and his lover painted his skin with white essence.  
Will rubbed it into his skin to savor its smell.  
“Live for me,” said Hannibal and kissed the swollen lips. Will managed to nod, seduced by that siren voice again.


End file.
